


In which I am exposed as a fucking sap

by masterdoriangracey



Series: The DDLC genderbend au [1]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Genderbending, Genderswap, M/M, Self-Indulgent, edit: i forgot to specify that kai is the protagonist whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterdoriangracey/pseuds/masterdoriangracey
Summary: I think I got diabetes from writing the ending scene (this is actually the END of the mafia series but for some reason I wrote this part first??)NOTE: This oneshot is now on wattpad! https://www.wattpad.com/541556519-ddlc-genderbend-au-oneshots-mafia-au





	In which I am exposed as a fucking sap

**Author's Note:**

> Mkay I know they're genderbent but it should be pretty easy to figure out who's who

Searing, burning pain ripped through Satoshi’s abdomen. He gasped and took a few stumbling steps back. He looked up only to realize that he was staring right down the barrel of a gun. His best friend Kai was staring down at him. He seemed to be in shock. Satoshi supposed that he would feel the same way if he was forced to shoot him.

Even with Kai’s bullet lodged in his stomach, he couldn’t find it in himself to be mad. He was feeling a little tired, though. He heard a pair of double doors bursting open, and several pairs of footsteps rushing towards him. He could hear Markus and Yuri yelling at Kai, but he sounded so far away. He shut his eyes. Was this what dying felt like?

Satoshi was sure he was dead, that was until he felt his head being pulled into someone’s lap and fingers running through his hair. Water dropped onto his face? Was it raining? It definitely wasn’t when he was shot. He opened his eyes just a crack, enough to see, and even that was a lot of effort.

He saw Natsume. His dear, sweet Natsume, was holding his head in his lap, running his fingers through his hair in an attempt to be soothing. It wasn’t raining, Natsume was crying. Regret filled his heart. He promised that he’d be there for him, and now he’d gone and gotten himself shot. Stupid,  _stupid_ Satoshi.

“Shh, it’s okay.” He whispered, raising a shaking arm to wipe the tears off of his boyfriend’s face. “It’ll be alright.”

This only seemed to make Natsume cry harder, much to Satoshi’s panic. He wasn’t equipped to deal with comforting someone, especially with a bullet in his stomach and his consciousness rapidly fading.

“Listen, Natsume.” He said, his inner panic seeping into his voice. “Look at me, okay?”

Natsume wiped his tears and obeyed, meeting his eyes. Satoshi smiled.

“I love you.” He said, using what little was left of his strength to pull himself up and give him a soft peck. “You’re amazing, and honestly, if I had never met you, I probably wouldn’t have lived long enough to get into this whole mess. I’d do anything for you. I mean, I quite literally took a bullet for you, didn’t I?” Satoshi chuckled, trying to ignore the black creeping into the edges of his vision. “If I’m gonna die now, I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

His vision was steadily fading, and the last thing he remembered doing was taking Natsume’s hand as everything went black.

When Satoshi opened his eyes again, all he saw was blinding light. He was definitely dead, right? Was this the light at the end of the tunnel? That was what he thought, until his vision started getting more into focus.  
This wasn’t some heavenly light at the end of the tunnel, it was an overhead light, like the ones you’d see in-

A hospital. Satoshi sat bolt upright. He survived? There was no way. He was sure he died. What happened to everyone else? Were they alright?

He looked down to find himself shirtless, which was a little embarrassing, as he wasn’t the most in shape person. He had a layer of pudge that he was generally self conscious about, no matter how much Natsume told him it was cute. There were fresh, white bandages wrapped around his stomach. They weren’t bloodstained, which meant his wound had healed, but then how long had he been out? He reached for the clip holding the bandages together and unraveled them. He immediately came to regret this decision.

The area was stained all kinds of yellow, green and purple. He knew there was going to be bruising, but _ouch_. The actual wound wasn’t as bad. It was neatly stitched up, and looked very well taken care of.

Right as he re-wrapped the bandages, he heard movement outside the door. Sure enough, the door creaked open, and a man in a white lab coat- a doctor, presumably- walked in.

"Oh, hello! I'm glad you're awake! We were starting to get a little worried." The doctor said. "Oh, right. My name is Dr. Kobayashi. You've been out for almost three weeks now, your friends were starting to get really worried. The little one tried to bite me."

Satoshi smiled faintly at the mention of Natsume, even though his head was spinning. Three weeks. He had been unconscious for three full weeks. They all must have been worried sick. _Stupid, stupid Satoshi_ , couldn't even kill himself right, couldn't die when he was fully ready, who made his friends worry about him when they could be focusing on something that was actually important. He gripped his hair and curled into a ball.

"Mr. Satoshi? Are you alright?" Dr. Kobayashi asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Shouldn't be worried about me." He murmured. "I don't matter."

"Mr. Satoshi." Dr. Kobayashi says firmly, pulling Satoshi's attention to him. "You matter. Every life on this planet is important. I know you've probably heard this before, but imagine how your friends would feel if you just disappeared?"

Satoshi didn't answer, instead opting to avoid eye contact and look over at the wall. After a minute of silence, Dr. Kobayashi sighed.

"The little guy has been begging me to let him see you all morning, would you like me to let him in?"

Satoshi nodded frantically. He needed Natsume. He was the only person who could ground him when need be. Dr. Kobayashi exited the room, supposedly to go get Natsume. For the time being, Satoshi gripped his arms and dug his nails into his skin. He needed to stay grounded until Natsume showed up.

It took less than five minutes for Natsume to burst through the door to his room and toss himself at him, slamming them both backwards. The two boys almost instantly wrapped their arms around each other and clung like their lives depended on it.

"I never got to say it back. I love you too, Satoshi." Natsume said, his voice trembling. "I thought I wouldn't be able to."

"It's okay." Satoshi whispered. "I'm here now. We're okay."

 


End file.
